The Dark Wandmaker
by Curtis Ziler
Summary: Adler and Jorlai, the cursed couple. Well respected within both the Ministry of Magic and the MACUSA, this pair of Aurors have been at their jobs for a very long time. Taking down only the Darkest of Wizards with the scars to prove it. Start at the beginning, when the two first met, and follow the pair as they attempt to close the most dangerous case in both their careers.
1. Cursed

**Introduction-A Note from the Authors**

Feel free to skip this and get to the chapter, if you like.

Hello, and thank you for viewing our story.

This is a project written by both me (Curtis Ziler) and my wife. . . Both lovers of the Harry Potter series who have been wanting to do something together revolving around the life of an Auror (or in this case Aurors).

Created by my wife, all sections from Jorlai's point of view are written by Penauma_of_fresh_air. No romantic scenes shall be written with Jorlai appearing in her cursed body. The two have a silent agreement never to go there.

Adler is my creation and as such all sections from his point of vew are written by me.

We hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Jorlai slouched down in the slightly uncomfortable bed, lower lip pushed out into a pout, arms crossed, and looking very much as if she were a child on the brink of a temper tantrum. In fact, anybody passing by her hospital bed was sure to assume she was simply a very angry seven-year-old who had just been scolded for getting into mommy's wand and cursing her own feet by accident. Her shoulder length hair was messy and she hadn't combed it in perhaps days, and she was in yet another hideous hospital gown.

"But I don't _want_ to share my room with anybody. I don't want anybody seeing me like this! It's ridiculous and embarrassing. And least of all some man. I may look like I'm seven but I am, in case you'd all forgotten, a woman! A grown woman!" Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared down the group of orderlies standing in front of her.

"You've got the best room in the whole hospital, with the best view. And this guy…he's so gorgeous that…well…we told him we'd give him the best one! We can't back out now, and this IS a joint room that you've had to yourself for quite a while!" One of the women standing in the front blurted out. Jorlai's eyes closed as she took a long deep breath.

"And whose fault is it that I've been here so long? Look at you lot, fussing over some man you think looks nice instead of doing your damn jobs! Meanwhile I'm stuck in this puny little useless body since nobody has been able to figure this curse out, despite the assurances we had from MACUSA that this was the best hospital in the United States and someone here was sure to have answers! You're no better than St. Mungo's, I should have just stayed over in England!" Jorlai was on her feet now, standing at her fullest height on top of the hospital bed, one finger shaking towards the hospital aids.

"Jorlai please, it really is a shared room and we've let you have it to yourself for a while now. And we told him we'd make sure…" Another woman began.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, obviously, you just don't care about your patients and their well beings enough to let them have what they want. Even the small amount of comfort that comes from not having to be seen this way by anybody else…probably going to be stuck with some asshole who farts all night too…"

"Adler is NOT the type to fart all night!" One of the nurses said, eyes narrowed and face frowning angrily. "You should be happy he's the one sharing with you, you get to sleep in the same room as him!"

"That's just creepy!" Jorlai retorted back, sitting back down on the bed with a thud. "You're all just a bunch of creepy stalkers. Get out of here I don't want to see you until you've made some progress on this curse." She waved her small hand towards them dismissively without looking and listened to the sound of their footsteps exiting the room. Ugh. Sharing a room with someone? Especially some man patient that all of the women seemed to have crushes on? How bad could this curse get? What force on earth had decided to punish her this way?

She reached onto the bedside table and grabbed her wand, twirled it once around her fingers and watched a set of curtains draw themselves in the air and surround the hospital bed. At least this way nobody would be able to see her unless she allowed them to. She heaved a deep sigh. It was better than nothing, especially if she'd be sharing her room from now on.

All eyes turned to the bed as it was being rolled through the hallway, the sound of poorly attempted whispers not far behind. As much as he wished he couldn't, he always heard the whispers. "There he is. The hottest Auror in MACUSA." Whispered one of the aids to another. "I heard that they call him, The Swan. Just look at that platinum hair. He's so sexy." Adler Davis, Auror. Half Veela, full asshole.

"…SHIT…" Adler growled to himself. This was the last thing he needed. Stuck in a Hospital full of drooling nurses. Well, it could be worse. "We got the best room ready for you, Adler. You'll be sharing with a female patient who's been here a while. She can get a little moody," It just got worse. "but she shouldn't be a bother. I mean, what women would ever want to bother you?"

The nurse's words were like an invisible poison that had been placed in Adler's ear. His scowl said it all. Screw this hospital, and everyone in it. Now most men would kill to have this kind of attention from women, but for this male Veela, this attention was nothing more than a problem from the very beginning. You see, when you have Veela in your blood, everybody notices you. Especially those of the same sex. Growing up, Adler's childhood was filled with nothing but curses and jinxes. Almost every day there was some jealous young wizard who wanted to duel him because the girl he liked couldn't help but have a huge crush on the platinum blond half breed with soft skin and turquoise eyes. The only thing worse than the beatings, were the sexual comments directed towards his mother…enough to drive even the calmest of young wizards into a rage. But no matter how bad the curses got, whether he was puking up slugs, or dancing till his feet bled, his mother could always force out a smile by the end of the night…. until the night everything changed.

One night, after taking a fresh lunch for her husband, a wizard who worked with Adler's father had decided to leave early in order to fallow his mother home. During an attempted rape, Adler's mother revealed her true form in a rage to defend herself. Terrified by what he saw, the wizard immediately drew his wand and shot out an unforgivable curse…sending her to the ground…dead. As time passed hatred and torment began to fill the young boy as the comments came directed to his now dead mother. Hearing of the boy's past, Ilvermorny's Defense Against The Dark Arts tearcher took an interest in the young wizard's story. Particularly the part about the death of his mother and how it had drove him to pursue a career as an Auror. Having retired from a career as an Auror himself, the teacher took Adler under his wing, and helped him develop great skills as both a Duelist and a Detective. Skills that have helped Adler grow into the well-respected Auror he is today. Armed with a wand that uses an exotic core, given by his mother.

The wheels gave a slight 'creek' as the bed was turned to enter the room. Adler's eyes took notice of the large curtain that was covering his new roommate's bed. At least he would have SOME privacy. Finally, the bed was placed on the far side of the room. Giving any who enter a full look at the right side of his head, shaved with three gear tattoos magically moving on the side of his head. "There, the best room in the hospital, all yours! Well, almost." The nurse corrected herself.

"Thanks." Adler said dryly, turning his scowl to the window on his left.

"Now, Is there ANYTHING I could get you?" The nurse asked desperately. "Food, new blankets…a bath?" The nurses eyes began trailing to the bottom half of Adler's blanket. He could practically here the drool falling to the floor. "No. I'm fine." his growl began to grow. This started getting old years ago. "Are you sure? BecauseIcangetany-"

"I said, I'm fine! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Adler shot back, cutting the nurse off from her mashed up sentence of words. The braided in raven feather on his left side moved as he jerked shot the poor women a death glare from hell. Tears immediately flooding her eyes.

"I'm….I'm sorry. If you need anything, just call." Without giving him an unwanted chance to respond, the nurse turned and took off in full sprint out the door. The sound of her sobbing could now be heard through the entire hospital. Now, she had learned the real reason why he was given the nickname, Swan. Though incredibly gorgeous physically. Adler…..was a dick.

The moment the door slid shut, Adler gave in to the sharp pain that had camped itself inside his back and right arm. "Damn, this hurts. What the hell did he do to me?!" pulling his arm out from under his blanket, Adler could now see the dark black that was slowly beginning to make its way up to his neck. A changing curse. Things had just turned form worse, to completely screwed beyond all repair. Welcome to a day in the life of a male Veela.

"….SHIT!"


	2. Changed

Jorlai listened to the angry voice of the man floating through the curtain as he quite effectively chased the orderlies out of her, well she supposed it was now their, hospital room. He seemed pretty prickly, personality wise if she was completely honest he was probably a lot more like her than she cared to think about. She settled back against the headboard of the bed with a somewhat smug little smirk tweaking her mouth, arms once again folded in front of her. So…maybe she should try having a little fun for once since the accident.

"Swearing in front of a little kid, mister? Shame on you," she piped out from where she sat. She held her breath as she waited for a response. If she hadn't already mastered the art of suppressing a chuckle when times demanded a straight face, she'd probably already be giggling with anticipation. As it was she was glad there were curtains to hide the way she was pressing her lips together into a line thin enough to cut off any potential sound escape. How would he respond?

The tiny voice caught Adler's attention, giving him only a moment to forget about the surging pain. "If you haven't heard that before, you're living a very sheltered life." He said before turning his attention back to the pain. In all honesty, he could care less that he had cursed in front of a child. "Besides, she was asking for it. Now leave me be."

"Well I can't argue that she wasn't asking for it, given that she's landed me in a room with a barmy lickarse like you. I was supposed to have the place to myself, but no. I'm stuck sharing it because a group of nurses got their panties in a twist over some man," Jorlai shot back. "I was promised privacy from both the Ministry and MACUSA for this little expedition, now I've got to spend my time within several feet of blithering idiot day and night. They'd better give me a raise when I get back."

"Listen here, you little goblin." Adler shot back immediately, gritting his teeth between words as the pain began to grow. "First, my father is Irish, so I can understand it when some stuck up, little, Irish Lassie-" He said with pure boiling mockery. "-is calling me a kiss ass." Adler shifted in his bed, uncomfortably. The pain was beginning to get unbearable. "Second, I didn't ask for this. It's not my fault that none of the women in this damn country have ever seen a male Veela before!" Adler shouted, the curse was beginning to take control. Far enough to where he didn't catch the young girl mention getting a raise.

Teeth began to sharpen within his mouth as anger began to burn through his very soul. Now all of his skin began to blacken, growing scales on various parts of his body. Before he could let out another curse, his words turned to nothing but a load shrieking roar as he launched his bed pan across the room. The strength of his grip leaving finger dents within the metal. If something didn't happen soon, many within this hospital could very well end up dead.

As if summoned, and admittedly they were more than likely summoned by a few sets of wards and magical barriers, orderlies poured one after another into the room, wands out, ready to contain and subdue the man-creature in the hospital bed. Upon hearing the footsteps, the roar, and experiencing the instantaneous rise in tension in the room hanging in the air itself, Jorlai grabbed her own wand and with a snapping flick of her wrist the curtains opened on the scene.

It was definitely not what she was expecting. A creature, instead of man, was in the hospital bed, and already there were gashes in the bedding and a thankfully unused bed pan half crumpled in the corner. Surrounding the bed were at least seven nurses and from what she could tell a small handful of the hospital's security had also ran into action.

She signed with irritation and reached to her nightstand, opening the top drawer. She shoved her arm in and felt around…murtlap essence was unlikely to do much in this circumstance…a bezoar perhaps, but this didn't look like any kind of poison…no…this was a different kind of curse…perhaps…aha! She pulled her arm back out, triumphantly clutching a small crystal phial in her too-small hand.

"All right, let me over," she instructed, only to find that none of them paid any attention to her in the least. "Oy you blighters! Get out of the damn way!" She screamed at the top of her kid lungs. It was a gratingly irritating screech, as a seven-year old's lung power and pitch were quite a lot more piercing than the somewhat deeper tones of a grown woman, but it was certainly effective. Everyone, including the beast in the bed, froze and turned towards her. "That's right I said move! And you," she jabbed a finger towards the creature. "You better keep still while I feed this to you, or I'll bind you down myself and you don't want that. I know you're still in there, lickarse." She made a graceful hop from her bed over to her roommate's, and uncorked the phial. "Drink up."

Unable to reach up for the vial, Adler did his best to hold himself to the bed in fear that he would slit the little girl's throat with his now bladed fingers. "I..CAAAANNT" The shrieking roar was now louder than ever. Fear began to fill his eyes as he looked towards the girl. The last thing he wanted to do was kill her, but time was running out. If he was going to take that potion, it would have to be forced down his throat!

"I win!" Jorlai jammed the phial into the opening provided by the man's protest and poured the entire contents of it into the creature's mouth. "Five…four…three…" she counted down as she stood in front of the creature with her wand out, magic clamping the beast's mouth shut so it would be forced to swallow. "Two…" The throat moved, an obvious sign that it had finally swallowed. "One."

Adler felt a sense of relief as he finally managed to swallow the potion. Immediately it began to do its job, turning the black scales back to that of normal flesh. His teeth began to turn back to normal, releasing his mouth from the pain of sharp oversized fangs. He began working on catching his breath when the vial was pulled from his mouth, his eyes focusing on the face of this so called 'Child.' Regardless of who or what she was, one thing was certain. She had saved him. Finally, when capable, he spoke. "You, know…" He had to work words between breaths. "Something tells me…that you…might not really be a kid."

"Well funnily enough, I happen to be a bit older than I look," Jorlai said while balancing on top of his legs, deftly placing the cork back into the now empty vial and pocketing it. A breeze floated in through the window, and the crisp white curtains fluttered back. Moonlight filtered into the room dimly, and although it was mostly overpowered by the lights set into the walls, it was there. Jorlai's hospital gown was suddenly much too tight, and the new constricting feeling was followed by the sound of fabric ripping in several places. The nurses behind her fell silent. She looked down at herself.

"Oh…I have boobs again…" she observed out loud. She looked back up into the now very much human face of her roommate, and her face turned beet red. "Shit."

Just then the bed fell to the floor broken, taking the now two fully grown adults down with it. With Jorlai now unintentionally mounted on his body. Adler's eyes began to take in the new sight with a slightly confused, yet straight, expression. "…Nope," He said, his eyes now filled with the sight of her well-formed chest, "…Definitely not a kid."


End file.
